


distractions

by Cinma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinma/pseuds/Cinma
Summary: Uzumaki Boruto learns a little too late what it means to be under Uchiha Sasuke's scrutiny.





	distractions

The first time he realizes that anything was amiss is during his young student’s birthday celebration.

The Uchiha patriarch just happened to be in the village during the same day that Boruto reached his 15th year, having been dragged to the Uzumaki household for dinner and cake - unable to resist his wife’s gentle smile and insisting hands.

So when it was time to make a wish and blow out the candles, he could not help but notice the young Uzumaki’s eyes flicking over to the figure across the room before settling back onto the cake. And he would have thought nothing of it had Boruto made an attempt to hide the slight curve at the end of his lips before leaning in and encasing the room in darkness.

Yes, he recognized _that_ particular look all too well. 

However, it wasn’t the expression on Boruto’s face that surprised him… it was _who_ it was for.

“Happy birthday, Boruto!” Sakura exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. “I hope your wish comes true!”

The blush that appeared on his student’s face had all but confirmed his suspicions.

_How interesting._

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Sasuke-san,” Boruto greeted excitedly, hopping off one of the wooden posts he had been resting on. “Is there a reason we’re meeting here instead of your home?”

“More space,” Sasuke answered simply.

“Ah,” Boruto replied, scratching his head - confused.

His training, for the most part, had not been destructive. Sasuke was truly a simple man and chose to focus primarily on mastering simple skills than wreaking havoc. So, it was a little strange for his teacher to move from their usual spot and away from the Uchiha household, much to Boruto’s disappointment.

Per Sarada, her mother was making her famous onigiri for lunch.

But Sasuke was unusually quiet today, a little more so than usual - which meant Boruto had to pry a little to get some answers. “So are we practicing long-range combat today or…?”

“Evasion.”

“Wha–”

It was then that Boruto noticed the figure approaching from behind his teacher.

_No way..._

“Mou, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura said, her voice instantly making Boruto’s heart skip a beat. “I’m not sure if I’ll be much help.”

Boruto’s eyes widened, watching in disbelief as Sakura slipped on leather gloves. His eyes darted over to his teacher, whose facial expression remained neutral.

“Sasuke-san…” Boruto started, his mouth suddenly dry. “I thought we covered the basics of evading, already…” He swallowed, attempting to keep his eyes from drifting towards the patch of smooth skin that revealed itself as Sakura stretched her arms.

“We have.”

“Then why–”

“I’m curious as to how well you handle it in battle,” Sasuke replied easily, moving to stand under a nearby tree.

“Handle what?” Boruto asked, watching as Sakura positioned herself into a fighting stance across from him.

_“Distractions.”_

Boruto felt his blood run cold.

_He… he knows!_

As if on cue, the ground exploded from underneath him.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I heard it only took one punch from Sakura-chan to knock you out,” Naruto said to his son the next night, clearly amused.

“It wasn’t like that at all!” Boruto snapped, slightly flustered.

Boruto felt his face heat up at the memory of Sakura’s face right before the world exploded around him. Her impeccable chakra control and skills as a medic-nin wasn’t lost on Boruto - Sarada would have had to inherit that strength from somewhere. But it was absolutely magical seeing Sarada’s power magnified by a hundred in the pink-haired beauty.

Even if he _had_ been able to dodge her initial attack, Boruto wasn’t so sure if he could have maintained his concentration throughout their spar.

And Sasuke knew that… her _husband_.

Naruto stared at Boruto for a moment, instantly recognizing the look on Boruto’s face.

“Hmmm.”

“It’s true!” he yelled, crossing his arms in a huff. “She just caught me off-guard, is all…”

“She has a tendency to do that,” Naruto said offhandedly, clearly referring to some private memory as he bent over to ruffle his son’s hair. “Catching an Uzumaki off-guard, that is.”

With that, Naruto laughed to himself as he closed the door behind him.

It took only a second for his dad’s words to register.

“Wha–” Boruto’s eyes widened. _Him, too?_ “You… YOU STUPID OLD MAN! Does kaa-chan know?!”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Imported from ff.net. I quite like this platform... may or may not upload future writings here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
